


罗蕾莱

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, bg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 不是洛丽塔，是罗蕾莱。





	罗蕾莱

**Author's Note:**

> 不是洛丽塔，是罗蕾莱。

温热的秋风从大开的窗外席卷进来，带来了几片落叶。它们受到地心引力的牵引倒在了地面上。他想自己的发型肯定又被吹乱了，因为背后讲台下的兔崽子们又发出了足以将屋顶掀翻的巨大哄笑声。他停止了书写，没握粉笔的左手随便撩了撩自己乱草一样的头发，转过身无奈地敲了几下讲台，命令角落里的男生把窗关上，再回去完成那道动量表达公式。窃窃私语声未曾停止，他只好扯着嗓子讲课。她也坐在窗边，右手握着笔捧着脸看着外头的树。她穿着一件皱巴巴的薄衫，领口处延伸出半截锁骨。她把苍白细长的手探进那个半圆里去抚摸藏在那背后的细长伤疤。他现在就能描摹出它的形状。他见过她身上许多伤疤。她身上总有很多伤疤。

她给他的第一印象就是白，蒙蒙的白。她长得并不漂亮，但她总是美丽的，脆弱易碎得像一朵玻璃花。他小时候曾在福利社的橱窗前看过那种东西，白炽灯的光打在上面，晃得他花了眼。他那时比现在年轻很多，年轻到囊中颇有些羞涩。玻璃花伶伶地站在阴影里，像一棵弱不禁风的树，黑色的打着卷儿的纸条摇摇晃晃。校服裙的长度中规中矩，下面挂着两条赤裸的白绢。她感知到他的到来，就回头腼腆一笑，两瓣唇中间夹着一排整齐的贝。老师，她喊，他就跟个木偶人一样向她走去。

她经常喊他老师，她喜欢喊他老师。她的皮肤总是冰凉得像一捧雪，但在做爱时她又总是又湿又热。她发了疯似地吸吮、挤压他。她把他改变了、同化了。她让他同她一起发了疯。白色的血迹迸发在暗无天日的隧道里。她湿软冰凉的掌捧住他的脸。她的眼睛好像两个黑洞，所有的光亮进去都会迷失方向。他摸着她的背，感受上面的每一个鲜红的破折号，感受她一颗一颗的脊骨。她是多么形销骨立。她的手肘硌疼了他，方形的长指甲在他的背后拓下刻印。他想到古代犯人脸上骇人的刺青——它们像河流滑进胸腔偏左处的谷底。但他怎么舍得不对她温柔？他凝视着她平庸而干净的脸上那苍白的两瓣。那是她唯一未曾给予他的东西。老师，她喊，表情古怪好似一个笑容。

他看着她叹息，那个名字从齿间轻佻地弹起，滑过展开的舌面，像一个吻。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写爽文一时爽，一直写爽文一直爽。


End file.
